


L'âge de la raison

by RainonyourBack



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Destiny as a choice, F/F, F/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, X-Laws-Typical Christianity
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Les âmes soeurs existent. Elles s'annoncent d'une phrase, apparue sur la peau, à l'âge de raison. Ce qui n'oblige personne à les accepter. Au contraire, certains aimeraient mieux faire table rase.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao





	1. Quand on a sept ans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769747) by [RainonyourBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack). 



Ça se passe quand on a sept ans. L'âge de la raison, comme on dit, ce qui en dit long.

ꙮ

Elle grandit devant des vitrines illuminées. Les mannequins sont barbouillés de fausses marques, qui scintillent quand on s'approche. C'est un peu comme ça qu'elle apprend à lire. C'est dans ces marques que la limite entre le monde réel et les contes de fées se brouille, le seul rayon de soleil sur sa petite existence. Personne n'est jamais seul. Tout le monde, même les plus insignifiants individus, ont quelque part un _autre_ , une âme sœur qui nous attend quelque part dans le monde, et sur leur peau les premiers mots qu'on leur dira jamais. Une promesse d'intimité. Tout le monde cherche son autre, et une fois trouvé commence le bonheur éternel.

Quand elle les rencontre elle ne voit pas leur marque. Il lui faut un peu de temps et de courage pour demander, mais elle n'a pas besoin de permission. Elle aperçoit celle de Marco alors qu'il se lave dans les eaux glaciales de la baie. Elle lui dit que c'est dangereux. Il dit que le sel et le danger bénissent ceux qui les bravent, puis il plonge la tête sous l'eau.

Les mots sont étalés sur ses omoplates, comme des ailes. Elle connaît les lettres et, de façon surprenante, la langue. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Marco dit qu'il les a entendus murmurés à son oreille quand il est entré dans l'Église pour la première fois, et Jeanne voit Rackist sourire à cette idée. Elle ne lui dit pas que ça n'a aucun sens. Quand elle demande, lui montre la sienne, sur l'intérieur de son poignet. C'est de l'italien, mais il traduit : _Viens avec moi_.

Rackist est très, très vieux, et dit ne pas se rappeler qui lui a dit les mots. Ça n'a pas marché. Voilà qui l'interroge : que ça puisse ne pas marcher. Elle pensait que ceux qui ont des mots ont un destin tout tracé. Que Dieu ne laisserait pas de tels espoirs ne pas aboutir. Ne sait-Il pas ce qui vaut mieux pour son troupeau ?

Il sait, dit Rackist, mais Il ne veut pas forcer l'âme humaine. Le libre-arbitre est Son dernier présent, et le plus terrifiant. Il faut choisir de poursuivre son destin, dit-il, chaque minute, avec toute son âme. Sinon, comme du sable, il glisse entre les doigts.

Plus tard elle prendra conscience que sa marque n'est pas embrasée. Marco non plus. Ça ne leur est pas encore arrivé. Mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

Sur ses bras, un jour normal dans une année normale car elle ne sait pas quand elle a sept ans, deux lignes apparaissent à l'improviste. Elles pourraient presque passer pour deux bracelets sombres, roulés jusqu'à ses biceps. Des mots étranges dans un alphabet étrange. Elle garde pour elle les marques et la date, et n'en dit rien.

Rackist se fige quand il les voit. Il est en train de lui mettre un bandage, clairement désireux de montrer son respect et de garder ses distances. Mais quand il les voit, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en suivre un du bout du doigt, les yeux pleins de questions. Il ne dit rien. Il n'en parle pas à Marco.

Jeanne non plus.

ꙮ

Tamao en a une sur chaque cheville, et ne sait pas s'il faut les lire comme une seule ou comme deux marques distinctes. La première est en japonais, des mots familiers qui deviennent ses premiers kanji. _Fais bien attention_.

Alors elle fait attention, à tout et à tout le monde. L'autre est dans un alphabet européen qu'elle ne maîtrise pas, et c'est assez bizarre pour attiser la curiosité des Asakura. Mikihisa est le seul à ne pas lui demander des comptes.

« Nous verrons quand ça viendra, » lui dit-il un jour. « On fait la course jusqu'au sommet ? »

Il n'empêche qu'elle se demande. Une marque ? Deux ?

…

La sienne, lui explique-t-il avant qu'elle ne demande, a été brûlée dans le même accident qui lui a prit le visage. Plus tard elle se demandera si Hao a fait exprès d'effacer le fait qu'un Shaman né humain sans lien avec une quelconque famille renommée est l'âme sœur de sa nouvelle mère. Mais Hao ne semble pas s'intéresser à Keiko, alors peut-être a-t-il seulement été indifférent, et pas cruel.

ꙮ

Durant sa première vie il n'a pas de mots. Elle dit que ce n'est pas rare, que beaucoup d'humains n'ont pas de mots, qu'il y a d'autres destinées. Ça leur donne tout de même une raison de plus de lui jeter des pierres.

Il est en train de graver _Enfant-démon_ sur son bras quand il entend la foule se rassembler autour de la hutte de sa mère.

…

Lors de la seconde il ne regarde même pas ses mots. Il choisit explicitement de prendre avec lui une femme qui ne porte pas les siens, et qui lui porte des enfants dont il ne se soucie pas, et il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux états de fait.

…

Cette fois-ci il a deux phrases, enroulées autour de ses poignets. Deux chaînes qu'il compte bien briser.


	2. L'or et l'argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se cacher; espérer; rêvasser.

Sur le bateau, les mots sont tabous. On les cache, derrière des gants et des uniformes et des cheveux quand on a l'infortune de les avoir proches du visage.

Elle ne leur pose pas de questions. Elle sait que ces mots représentent un destin caduc, qu'ils ont choisi de refuser pour que le reste des vertueux puisse avoir son bonheur. Ils ignorent leurs mots pour une vocation plus noble, celle de la Justice, et elle en est la personnification. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de curiosité.

Elle porte des robes longues, pour se cacher, comme eux.

ꙮ

Le sujet est trop difficile pour l'aborder avec Yoh. Tamao peine à se rappeler ce qu'il lui a dit lors de leur première rencontre. Elle était trop petite. Mikihisa était venu parler à Yohmei, et il l'avait laissée sur le patio, pour compter les graviers.

Yoh s'était approché, chaleureux, éblouissant. Elle se souvient de lui ouvrant la bouche, pour dire quelque chose.

Elle ne sait plus quoi.

En dépit de tout elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Elle connaît assez bien Yoh, après des années à l'espionner quand il s'entraînait dans la cour. Elle cuisine pour lui rien que pour avoir le droit de le regarder manger. Elle vole autant de moments avec lui qu'elle le peut, et l'évidence est là.

Yoh n'a jamais fait attention à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est aux gens, mais il ne le formule jamais comme ça. Il est impossible qu'il lui ait dit de _faire attention_.

« Ça ne peut pas être lui, » dit Conchi, aussi gentiment qu'il peut.

« Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Je sais, » continue Ponchi, « que les mots s'embrasent quand tu les entends. Ils brillent comme… comme…  
\- Comme la rosée sur l'échine d'une jeune fille. Comme le maquillage d'une idole. Comme l'or et l'argent. »

Tamao regarde sa cheville avec dépit. La marque est assez sombre, nette, mais certainement pas d'or ou d'argent.

…

Bientôt elle n'a plus à s'interroger. Un été, quelque chose arrive, alors que Yoh est chez sa grand-mère. On ne lui dit pas quoi. Juste qu'il a été à l'hôpital.

Quand il rentre, sa chemise ouverte laisse passer un rougeoiement. Les mots sur sa poitrine, qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à lire, elle les voit maintenant.

Ils sont embrasés.

Il a trouvé son âme sœur et ce n'est pas elle.

ꙮ

Au campement les mots n'ont guère d'importance.

Ceux de Rackist sont argentés mais ce n'est que l'une des raisons derrière la confiance que lui témoigne Hao. Cela n'empêche clairement pas Kanna de lui tourner autour comme un rapace.

Ceux d'Achille ne sont pas embrasés. Pourtant il suit Hao comme un petit chiot perdu, et Hao est bien forcé de lui reconnaître son courage. Il ne se demande pas si quelqu'un viendra libérer le garçon. Il espère fortement que personne ne le fasse. Les mots sont un tyran de plus à abattre pour lui qui désire uniquement la liberté.

Parfois il suit ses propres marques du bout de l'ongle. Il n'a aucun besoin d'une âme sœur. Il en a déjà une. Ne serait-ce pas parfait ? Qu'il rencontre Yoh, et que leurs mots s'embrasent d'une seule flamme ?

Non. Cela n'arrivera certainement pas. Il n'a pas besoin que les dieux, ou que qui que ce soit écrivant les mots, soit d'accord avec lui. Il fait son propre destin, et les mots n'ont pas d'importance.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic existe aussi sur fanfiction.net mais on ne sait jamais qui ne visite pas les deux sites alors la voici! Petit UA tranquillou pour se remettre en jambes. Qu'est-ce que le destin, après tout?


End file.
